Zagraj ze mną, zagraj mną
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Mary-Jane Brightleaf szuka mordercy rodziców. Nie pamięta jego twarzy, tylko bliznę na lewej piersi i ma nadzieję, że prędzej czy później trafi do Rzeźni. Tymczasem dziewczyna kupuje nowego "gracza". Blade początkowo ją wkurza, ale wszystko do czasu...


_Hej, przed Wami oneshot z universum "Gamera" (mam słabość do takich filmów:). Krótkie dzieje pewnej miłości (!?) w sosie z historii dla męskich mężczyzn, wulgaryzmów, seksu i strzelanek. Będzie tak, jak lubię. Miałam potrzebę napisać coś, ekhem, niegrzecznego. Enjoy! ~Dai_-Nie-_Romantyczka (tym razem)... _

**LEVEL ONE: MJ i jej hobby**

_GAME OVER._

Wpatrywałam się w ekran, nadal stojąc na szeroko rozstawionych, lekko ugiętych nogach, z dłońmi uniesionymi, jakbym trzymała niewidzialny pistolet. Odetchnęłam głęboko, rozluźniając mięśnie. Dwa słowa, których serdecznie nie znosiłam, teraz bez przerwy migały mi przed oczami mocnym odcieniem czerwieni. W tle była ściana budynku z zszarzałym i mocno odrapanym tynkiem, odkrywającym nadkruszone cegły niczym wnętrzności rannego z dziurą w brzuchu. Wszystko to było poznaczone większymi lub mniejszymi, szkarłatnymi plamkami i rozbryzgami świeżej krwi. W pewnym sensie mojej krwi. Nieruchome ciało leżało u stóp muru; przypominało poszarpaną, szmacianą lalkę wielkości dorosłego człowieka. Spod martwego wystawał karabin maszynowy, którego nie zdążyłam użyć, zanim wpakowano we mnie – w niego – serię z M134.

Nagle ekran zrobił się czarny. Nareszcie. Pojawiło się okienko rozmowy video. Pojedynczym ruchem dłoni, jakbym odganiała muchę, wybrałam _ODBIERZ. _Szybcy są.

- _Witam serdecznie, panno Brightleaf_. – Młody, całkiem urodziwy mężczyzna w eleganckim garniturze uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko, błyskając idealnie wybielonymi, prostymi zębami niczym model Calvina Kleina. – _Bardzo nam przykro z powodu pani przegranej. Chciałbym..._

- Tak – przerwałam mu zniecierpliwiona. – Jestem nadal zainteresowana dalszą grą.

- _Wyśmienicie!_ – Jego uśmiech zrobił się szerszy, choć chwilę temu wątpiłam, czy to w ogóle możliwe. – _I dobrze się składa, bo skoro skończyła pani tę „rozgrzewkę", znaleźliśmy dla pani kogoś odpowiedniego. Zgodnie z zamówieniem_. – Okienko rozmowy zmniejszyło się i przeniosło w prawy górny róg ekranu, którego główną część zajęło teraz zdjęcie więźnia z numerem 27/003/A42.

Skazaniec miał przystojną twarz o wyjątkowo męskich rysach wyostrzonych seksowną drapieżnością i ledwo dostrzegalnym okrucieństwem. Krótko ostrzyżone włosy zdradzały ładny kształt jego czaszki, a ciemne, inteligentne oczy po obu stronach mocno zarysowanego, prostego nosa patrzyły gdzieś w przestrzeń, nie widząc ani mnie, ani z pewnością reszty świata. Miał zamyślony wyraz twarzy i gdyby nie zmarszczone brwi, można by pomyśleć, że rozważa prawdziwość słów Kanta albo Freuda. Czułam jednak, że po głowie chodzi mu coś bardzo, bardzo złego albo jakieś niegrzeczne myśli, których nie powstydziliby się reżyserowie filmów dla dorosłych. I świetnie.

- Biorę. Cena nie gra roli – mruknęłam. – Jego akta?

- _Kapitan James „Blade" Orchard, były marines. 31 lat, dożywocie za morderstwo pierwszego stopnia. _

- Coś jeszcze powinnam wiedzieć?

- _To najważniejsze informacje, resztę mogę dosłać pani e-mailem. _

- Nie, dziękuję. Chcę, żeby był gotowy do gry za kwadrans.

- _Ale... – _zaczął, ale zgromiłam go wzrokiem. – _Oczywiście, panno Brightleaf. Do zobaczenia._

Rozłączył się. Zeszłam do kuchni i włączyłam ekspres do kawy, robiąc sobie latte. Nie śpieszyłam się, sącząc napój i wyjadając srebrną łyżeczką piankę z mleka, ale równo kwadrans później byłam z powrotem przy moim „komputerze", którego ekran zajmował dokładnie całą powierzchnię okrągłego pokoju. Zalogowałam się ponownie do RZEŹNI. Wybrałam odpowiedni plik i oto przed oczami zobaczyłam wnętrze „szatni". Oko kamery pokazało mi, że oprócz mojego Blade'a nikogo w pomieszczeniu nie było. Mężczyzna siedział na ławce ze spuszczoną głową, więc nie widziałam jego twarzy.

- No to jedziemy z tym koksem – mruknęłam do siebie, wybierając szybko broń. Moje ulubione glocki, granaty, HK 416, rakietnica na wielki finał, kilka noży. Byłam zwarta i gotowa. Czas na zabawę.

Podłączyłam się pod gracza, przejmując kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Wstałam z ławki i spojrzałam w stronę kamery. Szkoda, że nie panowałam nad jego mimiką; powinni to ulepszyć w kolejnych wersjach. Wybiegłam z „szatni" prosto na pole bitwy. Na razie nie angażowałam się w wymianę ognia, przemykając między budynkami. Nagle kilkanaście metrów przede mną eksplodował rzucony granat.

- Kurwa! – wrzasnęłam, osłaniając twarz przed kawałkami asfaltu lecącymi ostrym deszczem w moją stronę. Przeturlałam się na bok, chowając w najbliższym budynku.

- _„Kurwa" to ja powinienem powiedzieć!_ – Usłyszałam nagle. – _Jesteś babą?_

Wpatrywałam się w mojego pionka w milczeniu. Nie miał prawa mnie usłyszeć.

- _Halo, jesteś tam?!_

Zignorowałam go, dobywając karabin. Zaczęłam się przemieszczać dobrze znajomą sobie trasą, aż znalazłam się w sąsiednim budynku. Wbiegłam po schodach do szybu windy i zaczęłam wspinać się w górę po drabince, w której brakowało niemal co drugiego stopnia. Mój pionek nie uznał mojego milczenia.

- _Z tego, co wiem, byłem drogi. Wykosztowałaś się, ale było warto, zobaczysz. Słyszysz mnie, prawda? Bo ja ciebie usłyszałem i muszę przyznać, że damą nie jesteś. Ale to nawet dobrze, bo ja nie lubię grzecznych dziewczyneczek, gwiazdeczko._

- Możesz się zamknąć?! – wrzasnęłam, podciągając się na piętro i wychodząc na korytarz.

- _No proszę, ostra jesteś. Podobasz mi się. Tylko, wiesz, postaraj się mnie nie zabić, okej?_

Pobiegłam po schodach wyżej i stanęłam przez lśniącymi drzwiami windy. Widziałam swoje odbicie. O to mi chodziło. Rozejrzałam się, nasłuchując. Strzelanina była gdzieś daleko; odłożyłam broń i zrzuciłam z ramion kamizelkę kuloodporną.

- _Hej, co ty wyprawiasz?! Nie jestem kamikaze, wariatko! Przypominam ci twojego eks czy co?!_

- Powiedziałam, żebyś się zamknął!

Zrzuciłam z siebie podkoszulek i spojrzałam w dół na szeroką, owłosioną pierś, szukając blizny. Nie znalazłam jej, zaczęłam się ubierać.

- _Dlaczego musiałem trafić do niewyżytej dziewuchy z kompleksem wyższości?!_

- Pytanie pierwszym stopniem do piekła. A jak postaram się, żebyś nie prędko tam trafił.

- _Dzięki... chyba. Ale skoro tak, przedstaw się chociaż._

Przez chwilę rozważałam tą kwestię.

- _No dalej, przecież jesteśmy partnerami._

- Mary-Jane – rzuciłam.

_- Jak ta laska od Spider-Man? _– Ileż razy słyszałam już ten tekst? – _Jestem Blade. _

Zapięłam kamizelkę.

_- Powiedz, że ci miło._

_- _Tutaj ja wydaję rozkazy, nie ty. I wcale nie jest mi miło.

- _Mnie wręcz przeciwnie. I to nawet dosyć... podniecająca sytuacja. Kobieta na górze. Ładna chociaż jesteś, MJ? Masz czym oddychać?_

- Nie twoja sprawa. – Miałam, ale to oczywiście nie było jego sprawą.

- _Czyli będę miał o kim fantazjować dziś w nocy. Podkręci cię myśl, że zwalę konia myśląc o tobie, dziewczyno Spider-Mana?_

Prychnęłam, odbezpieczając broń. Roześmiał się.

- _Dobra, skup się na grze, bo nie chcę zginąć. Dopiero cię poznałem. Powiedz mi tylko, po co ci były te rozbieranki przed chwilą?_

- Rozpraszasz mnie, więc lepiej się zamknij. Pomożesz mi kogoś znaleźć, a ja uratuję ci dupę. Pasuje?

- _Jasne. Myślę, że się zaprzyjaźnimy, pani Parker. _

**C.D.N.**


End file.
